That Day
by akashitetsuya3
Summary: "Maafkan aku..." "Maaf..." ...setidaknya aku mengerti alasan 'kenapa harus bunga tulip'. AoMomo and AoKi fanfiction. Dedicated to @KnBFanbase #VKnBFE. warning: Fail!Angst. mind to RnR?


**That Day**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**Warning: Fail!Angst, Typo(s), OOCness, dan ALUR YANG BOLAK BALIK ANTARA FLASHBACK DAN MASA SEKARANG. Bold means flashback.**

**Dedicated to ** KnBFanbase #VKnBFE ^^

**A/N1 : lama tak jumpa /nyengir/ kali ini saya akan membawakan fanfic AoKi. Saya bingung msukin genre Angst apa Hurt/Comfort, jadi saya asal cantol aja /woy/ hontou ni sumimasen kalo angst-nya gak dapet /bow/**

**Happy reading….**

* * *

><p>Dimatikannya alarm miliknya. Pukul 08.00 AM. Seharusnya Ia bangun pukul 09.00 (karena ini hari libur). Tapi, untuk hari ini Ia harus bangun satu jam lebih awal, karena hari ini ada acara.<p>

….Ya, acara yang sangat penting.

"**Mine-chin, Kise-chin membawakanmu coklat loh~ tadi dia juga bagi-bagi coklat berbentuk bintang ke kita~", seru center dari klub Teikou, Murasakibara saat mereka baru usai berlatih di gym milik sekolah mereka.**

"**Huh? Mimpi apa Kise semalam sampai membawakanku coklat?", heran sang Power Forward, Aomine.**

"**Hmph. Makanya kau jangan terlalu idiot. Lihatlah kalender di rumahmu, ini tanggal 14 Februari!", imel sang shooting guard, Midorima.**

** Aomine tidak menanggapinya, Ia langsung pergi menuju ruang ganti dan melihat Kise yang tengah berkemas. Ia pun langsung menghampirinya.**

"**Yo, Kise! Murasakibara bilang kau membawakanku coklat, benar kan? Cepat serahkan padaku!"**

"**Mou Aominecchi! Kau meminta atau memaksa?", protes Kise. Namun Ia membuka tasnya untuk mengambil coklat yang dimaksud dan memberikannya ke Aomine.**

"**Ha? Ini coklat **_**handmade**_**, kan? Berbentuk apa? Tapi ya sudahlah, Aku mau pergi dulu. Sankyu!", Tanya dan seru Aomine. Ia menepuk pundak Kise terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu.**

** Kise membuka nampan coklatnya, disana terdapat coklat yang sama bentuknya seperti Aomine. Hanya saja, coklat yang ada diatas nampan itu merupakan potongan dari coklat yang diberikannya untuk Aomine. Jika keduanya disatukan, akan membentuk hati.**

…**coklat itu kusiapkan khusus untukmu.**

Ponsel bordering. Kise yang baru saja selesai mengenakan pakaian menatap ke layar ponsel itu. 'AKASHI-CCHI' tertulis disana, kaptennya pada saat mereka masih SMP. Ia segera menjawab panggilannya.

"Halo~~"

"Ryouta? Kau sudah siap?"

"Ara, Akashicchi! Aku hamper selesai nih, whoaaahhh aku dijemput Akashicchi ya? Senangnyaaaa~"

"Aku akan segera kesana". Panggilan itu terputus.

….Aku baru sadar, ternyata berskipa (pura-pura) ceria itu susah juga.

**14 Maret.**

"**Nih!", ucap seseorang dari belakang Kise. Kise menoleh ke asal suara.**

"**Aominecchi?"**

"**Terimalah!", balas pemuda tan itu.**

** Kise segera mengambil benda yang diserahkan oleh Aomine. Sebuah bingkisan, yang langsung dibuka oleh Kise. Isinya coklat berbentuk hati. Tak lupa tulisan alphabet yang entah apa bacaannya.**

"**Mereka bilang hari ini white day, jadi aku membalas coklat pemberianmu bulan lalu", ucap Aomine.**

"**Terima kasih, Aominecchi~", balas Kise sambil tersenyum.**

"**Lalu…apa jawabanmu?"**

"**Jawaban?"**

"**Lihat tulisan di coklat itu, bodoh!"**

** Kise segera mengeluarkan coklat tadi dari tempat asalnya, dan mencoba membaca tulisan diatasnya. Ia sedikit terkejut. Ia melihat ke Aomine yang mencoba memalingkan perhatiannya ke tempat lain.**

**Ia langsung tersenyum.**

"**I Love You too, Aominecchi."**

…"**Tapi Aominecchi, white day itu biasanya balasannya dalam bentuk coklat putih, loh!"**

…"**eh? Benarkah?"**

Selama di perjalanan, keheningan menyelimuti orang-orang itu. Bahkan Kise yang biasanya menjadi pengisi suara di mobil itu, kini ikut terhanyut dalam keheningan. Ia terlalu asyik melihat pemandangan di luar sana.

**Tak terasa sudah satu tahun lamanya mereka bersama. Pada Interhigh kemarin mereka memang saling melawan satu sama lain, tetapi itu tidak mengganggu hubungan mereka. Saat ini, mereka tengah bermain **_**one-on-one, **_**di sebuab lapangan basket di dekat SMU Kaijou untuk merayakan 1****st**** anniversary mereka.**

**.**

** Peluh membasahi tubuh mereka berdua. Permainan yang memakan waktu cukup lama, sehingga mereka sampai terbaring di tengah lapangan karena kelelahan. Kise berbaring menghadap kea rah utara, sedangkan Aomine menghadap kearah berlawanan.**

"**Na, Kise"**

"**Hm?"**

"**Aku…memang orang yang tidak romantic,ya? Sampai hanya mengajakmu bertanding di 1****st**** anniversary kita"**

"**Memang bukan, tapi Aku tetap suka Aominecchi,kok~"**

…**Kemudian kita berdua saling melempar senyum.**

Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan. Disana, terlihat seorang wanita bersurai merah jambu dengan pakaian serba putih yang baru saja selesai dirias. Ia terlihat sangat menawan. Wanita itu langsung berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Ki-chan!", serunya dan langsung memeluk Kise. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Uwa uwa uwa uwa ada apa, Momocchi?", balas Kise.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu", pamit Akashi mewakili ketiga rekannya. Mereka berempat keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Hiks", isak tangis Momoi tak henti-hentinya melantunkan kata maaf.

"Cup cup Momocchi, kenapa kau menangis?", Tanya Kise.

"Seandainya aku bias menentang orang tua Dai-chan, hiks seandainya aku bias menentang orang tuaku, hiks kalian pasti-"

Kise menaruh jari telunjuknya didepan bibir Momoi. "Ssst ini bukan salahmu, Momocchi. Tidak ada yang salah diantara kita semua. Kau tidak boleh menentang orangtua, karena Tuhan memang menciptakan seorang lelaki untuk hidup bersama wanita, bukan lelaki mendampingi lelaki atau sebaliknya. Jadi sekarang berhenti menangis! Ne?", hibur Kise sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Momoi.

Momoi mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku…. Aku benar-benar minta maaf…"

…Kau tidak salah, Momocchi. Sama sekali.

**10 tahun kemudian…**

** Bel apartemen Kise bordering tiga kali. Kise yang baru saja pulang kerja langsung bergegas membuka pintu.**

"**Kiriman untuk Kise Ryouta-san!", seru bell-boy sambil tersenyum.**

"**Maaf, dari siapa ya?", Tanya Kise.**

"**Dari Aomine Daiki-san", balas bell-boy itu. Ia langsung pamit.**

** Kise membuka kardus itu. Kardus coklat tanpa kerdas kado, apalagi pita. Entah apa isinya sampai Aomine tak menyerahkannya langsung ke Kise. Ia tidak sabar untuk membukanya.**

**Sebuah buket bunga.**

…**Bunga tulip?**

"Aominecchi, kekkon omedetou~", ucap Kise saat membuka pintu di ruangan lain.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya terlihat seorang pemuda berambut navy blue dan jangan lupakan kulit tan-nya, yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan sebuah cermin. Ia menoleh ke arah Kise.

"Kise…"

"Ossu, Aominecchi!", sapa Kise. Ia langsung menghampiri Aomine.

Ia menatap pemuda jangkung itu. Guratan kesenduan terpancar dari wajahya.

.

Hening

.

"Maaf…", seru Aomine membuka pembicaraan.

Kise menghembuskan nafas sejenak, lalu disambung dengan tersenyum. Tulus, walau keraguan masih terlukis disana.

"Tidak ada yang salah dari semua ini, Aominecchi", balasnya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya," sambungnya.

Kise mulai melangkahkan kakinya dari tempat Aomine berdiri. Ia meraih gagang pintu, dan mulai membukanya. Ia menengok ke arah Aomine.

"Aku mencintaimu….Ryouta", ucap orang di hadapannya.

Kise tersenyum sejenak sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu ruangan itu.

…Aku juga. Selalu.

_**Pasti Aominecchi salah kirimi, kan? Lagipula, dia kan orangnya fail!Romance, jadi pasti dia salah kirim, yang bunga tulip dikira romantis!**_**analisis Kise. Belum sempat Ia menyusun kerangka analisanya, handphone-nya sudah berdering lebih dulu.**

"**Halo?"**

"**Kise, ini aku"**

"**Aominecchi? Ada apa?"**

"…**maaf"**

"**eh? Untuk?"**

"**Sebenarnya…. Pada hari ulang tahunku kemarin, orangtuaku sudah menjodohkanku…."**

**Setengah hati Kise hancur.**

"…**dengan Momocchi, ya?"**

…**.Setidaknya aku bias mengerti 'kenapa harus tulip putih'.**

Pengantin wanita dan pendampingnya mulai melangkah menuju altar. Di seberangnya, terlihat pengantin pria menantinya. Semua tamu undangan melihat ke arahnya. Momoi mulai melewati tempat Kuroko dan Akashi, lalu Midorima dan Murasakibara, sebelum akhirnya Ia melewati Kise. Mereka berdua saling melempar senyum yang dipaksakan.

.

"Aku…bersedia…", ucap Momoi. Aomine mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wanita cantik itu, mencoba menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

.

"**Aominecchi~ kalau mau lamar aku waktu hari valentine ya? Kan biar romantis~"**

"**Ha?"**

"**terus ya, nanti kau buat coklat **_**handmade, **_**jangan lupa selipkan cincin ke dalamnya, supaya aku bias terkejut dan terharu~"**

"**O-oi! Oi! Tidak bisakah pakai cara yang biasa saja?"**

.

…Akhirnya, tidak ada jarak diantara kedua mempelai itu.

Pada detik itu, hanya sedikit yang menyadari bahwa **ada **seorang hadirin yang meneteskan air mata kepedihan.

.

"_Benar, seandainya aku bisa tegar…."_

_-Ran Mouri (Meitantei Conan)_

_END_

**FYI, white tulip means farewell.**

**A/N2: Oke, jadi sebenarnya saya baru inget saya ikutan event ini /woy/ sementara mulai Senin sampai Sabtu besok ada ulangan harian berturut-turut dan nonstop (padahal bukan UTS orz orz). Ini gara-gara gurunya pada janjian semua. Terus tanggal 10 besok saya ada try out, kan batas pengiriman fanfic ya terbatas, jadi yah… saya menyelesaikan fanfic ini dengan mood yang dipaksa-paksakan….**

**A/N 3: ini fanfic sebelum saya hiatus, ia bener. Saya hiatus sampai Mei a.k.a selesai UN. Jadi sebelum hiatus saya buat fanfic perpisahan /?/ dulu. Yang nanya kapan fanfic yang lain dilanjutin, tunggu say selesai UN yaaa /kibasponi /diumpanketitan.**

**Last word,**

**Review?**


End file.
